Protect me from what I am
by Loveillness
Summary: "I love you too, my little bro… And I will never stop! I promise!"


**Protect me from what I am.**

Loki is five and Thor is eight. Thor thinks that he's adult like his father; he's proud of being a prince. He likes fighting and weapons; he collects scars and believes that that's what it means to be valiant. Loki is quiet and shy. He likes books and the Asgardian starry sky. Thor has many friends; everybody loves him and forgives him moments of his lordly ignorance. Thor is the centre of everybody's attention; he's kind, but he has to be arrogant; he calls it "being a king." But Loki is a stranger. And he feels strange; he's so young, but he already sees the difference, this difference looks at him from every mirror. His dark hair and his emerald eyes make him different. He spends days in the library and walking around Odin's palace. He hears how the winds speak and sees how the Sun's rays are dancing. People don't pay much attention to him. He belongs to himself. It doesn't make him sad; he likes this loneliness, but he misses Thor. They spent much time together when they were younger, but now when his brother starts his training with other Asgardian children, he stays alone. He tries to find friends, but every time it ends up so sad for Loki. Now he is going to try again. He finds kids playing in the garden – the proud children of Asgard's women. He carefully comes up to the children; they play a game he doesn't know the rules of, but he understands that the aim of the game is to make another person fall to the ground. Loki dislikes such games. Once Odin said that these games teach the basics of war, wake up your inner leader, but it seems so stupid for Loki to do damage to another person. But he makes an attempt to take part in the game. All kids immediately stop and stare at him.

"You won't play with us," says one of the oldest children, "we don't like you."

Loki sadly looks at him and asks, "Why? I've never done anything bad to you."

"We just don't like you. You don't look like us. Your eyes and you hair… you're pale like a ghost."

"But I'm not a ghost."

"Get out, freak!" shoots one girl and throws a stone at him.

Loki takes a step back and crouches. All other kids start gladly screaming that he's a freak. Loki feels angry. He is clenching his fists and concentrating. Next moment the grass around one of the kids start burning. Loki fearfully looks to what he has done. "He's a witch, he's a witch!" – kids are shouting and trying to attack him. Asgardian kids are as cruel as kids from any other of the Nine Worlds. And Loki's nose is bleeding; he feels sharp pain in his stomach. He tries to run away, but kids are holding him tight. Fortunately Thor appears and pushes them away; he looks at Loki with his big blue eyes. Loki wants to cry, this pain is much stronger than he can handle. Thor gives him his hand; Loki's hands are trembling, and he cannot stand up from the ground. He looks around and sees only hatred. "What's happened?" Thor asks seriously, and one of the kids says that Loki is a witch and he tried to burn Johan. "It is not true," Loki says quietly and wipes his lips; they're covered with blood, and his nose is still bleeding and hurts. "You tried!" screams Johan, and he takes a step toward Loki. "Stop it!" Thor's voice sounds loud and resolute; he picks his brother up and carries him into his chamber. That was the first time that Loki used his magic.

Odin and Frigga knew that Loki was special. Odin looked at it strictly, but Frigga approved it and was even proud of who their son was. But no one knew about it; now everybody will. And the strange royal son will become stranger for all men and women of Asgard.

Thor is taller than Loki, much taller and much stronger. He doesn't feel the weight of Loki and easily brings him to the palace.

"I didn't want to do it! I couldn't control it –" Loki looks even more pale than usual. And the blood on his face makes him look so miserable. But Thor feels only sympathy for him. He puts Loki on the centre of the bed and sits near him.

"I am a freak," Loki says calmly.

"No, you're not! You're special. And you're my younger brother."

"I am a freak," Loki repeats and rolls onto his left side. He grabs a pillow and hugs it. Thor looks at his brother and keeps silent.

"Just don't cry," Thor tenderly asks, and puts his hand on Loki's head, "You're not a kid anymore, and you need to be strong."

"I am not crying," Loki brushes a tear away, "it is my broken nose; it irritates my eyes."

"Good," Thor says it with a smile. He recalls how Loki loved to hug him from his back when they were younger. "You should go and show your nose to the healer, it's probably causing you pain.

"I am fine," Loki answers indifferently, touching the bridge of his nose.

"I should take care of you."

"No, you shouldn't."

"I should! I am the future king and I should know in advance how it is to take care of somebody."

"You're too arrogant for this," Loki's words scratch Thor's heart.

He realises that he is a bad elder brother; he even cannot protect his younger brother, how will he be able to protect the kingdom?

"Loki…"

"What?"

"I am sorry."

Loki turns to face his brother and his green eyes start to shine. Thor doesn't remember when he last saw this shining. Loki sits on the bed and hugs his knees. Thor smiles.

"I promise I will take care of you forever. No matter what, you will be always my younger brother."

Loki is smiling too, and clasps Thor in his arms.

"Oh, Loki, I've already told you that you're not a kid, so stop hugging me; it is not for true men!"

Loki doesn't pay any attention to Thor's remark and hugs him even more tightly.

"Loki… Loki…Oh, alright," Thor tenderly hugs skinny, little Loki.

"Now I feel that I am protected," whispers Loki, putting his head on Thor's shoulder. "I love you…"

"I love you too, my little bro… And I will never stop! I promise!"


End file.
